Waldstein
Summary Waldstein is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth. Waldstein was one of the members of Licht Kreis until he met Kuon, a member of Night Blade in which Waldstein then joined. There he met Linne, the Princess of the Night Blade. When Night Blade fell apart Waldstein followed Linne and listened to her every order. One day Linne took a high schooler by the name of Hyde under her wing. Linne and Waldstein trained Hyde to be able to survive in the Hollow Night until eventually Linne left on a mission to fight someone named Paradox. Linne ordered Waldstein to serve as a distraction to Paradox's minions. Waldstein did so, until he eventually entered Paradox's lair upon noticing that Linne hadn't come back. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Waldstein , Old Man Wald Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: Unspecified, older than Linne who is hundreds of years old. Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant and Grappler, Claw Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Enhanced Senses (Able to perceive Voids), Extrasensory Perception, Absorption, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low), Nonexistent Erasure, Stealth Mastery, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Was able to fight Teen Kuon on even grounds, but was ultimately defeated. Able to damage Linne and Hyde. Physically stronger than both) Speed: Lightspeed '(Comparable to Hyde) 'Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level Stamina: Very high; shows no sign of tiring in combat Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: Hecatoncheir and The Destroyers Intelligence: Absent-minded, fights almost 24/7, over hundreds of years worth of experience. Weaknesses: Slow attacks, relies on grabbing his opponents, high cool down between attacks, always wants to fight Feats: Gained a meteor effect while using Werfen Erschlagen, sensed Kuon's presence, was always able to find Linne no matter what body she took, his attacks caused large chunks of road to fly everywhere, causes shockwaves upon landing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hecatoncheir:' This ability grants him immense physical strength. *'Felsen Vulf:' Waldstein grabs a large chunk of the ground and throws it. *'Eisen Naegel:' A frenzy of slashes with his claws. Easily destroys projectiles. *'Wirbelwind:' Waldstein moves forward while spinning in a tornado motion. *'Drehen Durchbohren:' Waldstein grabs his opponent and leaps into the air with them spinning then smashes them into the ground. *'Verderben:' Waldstein grabs his opponent and smashes them into the closest wall. *'Werfen Erchlagen:' Waldstein grabs his opponent and slams them into the ground, he then proceeds to body slam them. The body slam gives him a flaming meteor effect. *'Katastrophe:' Waldstein grabs his opponent and takes them into the air, when he comes back down he is holding his opponent and they gained a meteor effect. He slams them into the ground causing a large pillar of magma to burst from the ground and causing cracks in the whole area with the light of magma being shown. Nothing is there except the blackness of the ground the cracks of magma leading to a large hole where the large plume of magma is shown. Gallery Waldstein_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Waldstein's select portrait in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Under Night In-Birth OST- Maximize Power!(Waldstein's Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Air Users Category:Arc System Works